


A Night on the Town

by ALewdCoder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Costumes, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Intersex, Large Cock, Military, Multi, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulging, club, deviant angel, excessive cum, general lewd behavior, horse girl, they can be yuor angle AND yuor devil, unrealistic bathroom stall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdCoder/pseuds/ALewdCoder
Summary: In the Free City of Arcology X-4, a pair of friends find themselves at a costume party on Halloween, dressed as an angel and a devil. The mischievous devil helps her shy angel friend open up to her desires for a military girl's horsecock, and they all have some fun in a very accommodating bathroom stall.





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this for a story challenge over at the Darknest forums. It is loosely based on the game Free Cities, with some original characters of mine. Enjoy!

**Club Paraiso, Arcology X-4, Brazil, 2032.**

The club was a riot of color and sound, the pulsing bass causing bodies to writhe and gyrate, lit up by the strobing lights. Oranges and blacks dominated the color scheme of the place, with skeletons and stylized jack-o'-lanterns and fake spider webs decorating the scenery, and the dancing forms were clad in a variety of costumes. Off to one side at a table, stood two girls, one dressed as an angel complete with white wings and a halo, the other as a demon with horns and a spaded tail. Both were exaggerated versions of their respective source material, made to look more sexy and appealing.

"I'm not sure about this, Amalia," said the angel, for about the fifth time that night. She was a young girl with tanned skin, not more than 20, with cute glasses that enhanced her angel outfit. She was more curvy than the demon, though the outfit hid her outline under a white gown that wrapped around her shoulders and flowed down in two parts past her hips. She had long white stockings that reached up to her knees. She glanced and fidgeted with the drink in her hands, her halo and wings bouncing with the movement, trying not to let her gaze linger on the people on the dance floor.

"C'mon Luiza, relax," replied Amalia, the demon openly sipping and watching a couple grind on one another in a way that was all but having sex on the dance floor; it was still too early for that, it seemed. She was dressed in an outfit that was more bikini than proper clothing, the top barely concealing anything and letting the edges of her nipples peek out. Her arms were covered in fishnet from her hands up to her elbows, and her legs were similarly clad, her feet in high-heels that resembled claws with a spike running down from her heels. Amalia was more stacked in the boobs and butt department than her friend the angel, the glittering red bikini showing off ample cleavage and the tight booty shorts hugging her rear.

"We're here for the Three D's, remember: Drinks, Dancing, and Debauchery!" The demon continued, clacking her glass to Luiza's, who flushed and glanced around as if someone might have heard them over the din. Amalia didn't think anyone would care if they did, that's what most people who came to Paraiso were after, anyway. At her friend's downcast look, Amalia softened a bit. "Look, how about we dance a little, and if you're not feeling it any more, we can go home. Sound ok?" the demon said sweetly, trying to cheer her nervous friend up.

Luiza wasn't listening, instead gaping at the front of the room. Amalia cocked an eyebrow at her friend before following her gaze, grinning as she saw what had her friend so awestruck. "Seems like we have a winner," she purred. Entering the club was a tall woman, easily six and a half feet tall in her heels, built like an Amazon and wearing urban camouflage battle fatigues. She was dark-skinned and had jet black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her fatigues were the new tight-fitting comfort stuff that all the PMCs wore, and showed off every trace of the woman's toned and muscled body. Her ears were elongated and furred, pointing back and up, and her eyes were a dazzling bright emerald. Her shirt strained in the front around her breasts, easily F-cups, and her pants bulged in the front from a truly enormous package. The black tail jutting from her rear and flicking lazily back and forth completed the look; she was a horsegirl futanari, and probably a natural-born one rather than the results of gene-modding. Amalia couldn't believe it.

The demoness turned back to Luiza, her toothy grin widening to her ears at what she saw. Her friend was still staring at the horsegirl, open-mouthed and flushed. She was even rubbing herself through her panties, any pretense of innocence long gone. _Oh this is gonna be the best, _the devilish girl thought and grabbed Luiza's other hand, rousing the girl from her lust. "Hey, don't go cumming yet! Why just watch when you can go have the real thing?" The horned girl asked with a mischievous smirk.

Luiza's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed further, chewing on her lower lip. She started to stammer an excuse, or maybe a protest, but words failed her as she glanced back at the muscular horsegirl again, who was making her way onto the dance floor. She nodded, her mind being made up right then and there. Though certainly bashful on the outside, in her mind she was submitting to the horsegirl in ways she had only fantasized about, letting the woman make a mess of her and use her any way she wanted.

Amalia looked impishly at the angel and took her hand. She tugged Luiza along, heading onto the stage toward the horsegirl. The music was louder and the strobing light made visiblity minimal, but the military horsegirl wasn't hard to spot: she was almost a head taller on average than the rest of the girls there and cut a swath through the crowd. People avoided her either because her intimidating physique or simply because she was dressed as a soldier, which the two girls realized was no costume. _Must be off duty, slumming it,_ Amalia thought, mentally shrugging. Then they were upon her, with Luiza bumping straight into the horsegirl's hard abs with a small gasp.

The horsegirl looked down on the pair, a cocked eyebrow questioning them. Luiza tried to stammer a response, was cut off by Amalia. "My friend here was quite taken with you," she explained over the thumping bass. Luiza simply flushed further, her face red as a beat, feeling like she was going to hyperventilate. Her nostrils filled with the scent of the horsegirl, a clean, slightly sweaty, but undeniably musky smell that made her quiver in delight. The soldier smiled and nodded, saying nothing but gently pushing the pair toward the back and into the bathroom.

\---

Luiza was on her knees in the stall before she knew what was happening, her eyes locked on the swelling bulge of the horsegirl. She had introduced herself before as Mariana in a short grunt as they entered the bathroom, the music no longer pounding so loudly in their ears. The amazon was towering over her, with Amalia at her side, whispering something in her ear. By the way the bulge in her pants was throbbing larger and larger, Luiza guessed it was all of her desires and fantasies, the realization burning her ears and cheeks.

But the horsegirl standing before her was like a goddess made for her, every inch and detail of her perfect. She wanted…no, she _needed_ Mariana.

Before Mariana could fully undo the fastening on her pants, Luiza had jumped forward and was pressing her face into the exposed flesh. She rubbed her nose into the base of Mariana's shaft, her lips pursed and pressing into the heavy, smooth sack beneath. The musky scent was stronger, so much that it made Luiza moan, her lips parting as she gave the smooth balls a lick.

Mariana's nostrils flared, her cock extending over Luiza's shoulder and growing hard. "Your friend is…very enthusiastic," she grunted, not the least bit put off as she smirked at Amalia.

"Told ya," the costumed demon shot back.

"Why don't you join your friend," Mariana purred, more a command than a suggestion as she pushed the demon down to her knees, who was perfectly happy to join in. She giggled a little as she saw Luiza's lust-drunk gaze, the glazed eyes and half-open mouth moaning softly. She could almost see the hearts in the angel's eyes. Amalia smiled and turned to give some lip service to the horsegirl's cock, her tongue and lips tracing the veins pulsing along the side.

Luiza didn't realize her friend had joined her in worshiping the horsegirl's cock until their tongues brushed against each other from around the thick shaft. She didn't stop though, staying there and giving a good spit shine to all the pulsing flesh in her tongue's reach. Her chin dripped with saliva as she drooled and licked at the horsegirl's dick like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

Amalia worked on the shaft from her side, and while not as enthusiastic as her friend, she made up for it with deliberate theatrics. She stared up at Mariana as her tongue traced the veins and curvature of her cock, the red contacts she wore making her pupils into demonic slits.

Mariana watched in rapt amusement as the two friends went to town on her cock. A thrill ran through her and she gave a throaty moan when their tongues brushed together around her girth, making it seem like the girls were making out around her shaft.

Growing eager for more, Amalia worked her way up the shaft to the tip, savoring the taste of every inch of the horsegirl, the delicious scent growing stronger. The horsegirl's flared tip was leaking a copious amount of clear pre, which the hungry angel lapped up hungrily, then circled her tongue in a lazy circle around the flat head, coating it liberally in saliva and pre until it shone. Just as she was about to attempt to force the thick tip into her mouth, Mariana pushed her away, then lifted her easily and placed her butt on the toilet seat.

"Your friend said you would be able to take this," Mariana said uncertainly, hefting her cock up, the length glistening with spit and pre. She had shed her shirt and bra, her bronze skin gleaming over rippling muscles, her heavy breasts perky and capped with dusky, hard nipples. Amalia stood and caressed the topless horsegirl, watching her friend excitedly.

Luiza nodded, biting her lower lip as she squirmed out of her black panties in preparation for what was to come. She kicked off her shoes as well, setting the garments on the thankfully clean, floor. She sat back against the reservoir and lifted her stocking-clad legs up, hooking her arms around them and spreading herself wide. At the apex of her tanned thighs, the folds of her pussy were swollen and soaked with her arousal, her clit poking out from its hood above her engorged labia, swollen and red. The cool air in the bathroom made Luiza gasp at the temperature difference; her pussy might as well have been an oven with how turned on she was. She shivered and looked back at Mariana.

"Please," came the angel's voice, in as small and submissive and sweet a request she could make.

The look in Mariana's eyes changed from amused arousal straight into feral lust. Her nostrils flared and she stepped forward, brandishing her throbbing cock like a club. She had to squat to correctly line herself up with Luiza's waiting pussy, wasting no time in thrusting forward to claim the girl. With a grunt, the tip spread the angel's lips wide and slid right in, pushing deep inside the girl. Luiza's folds gripped her equine cock like a silk glove, like it had been made for Mariana.

_No, like she had been preparing it for me this whole time,_ Mariana realized with a feral grin, gripping the angel's legs.

Luiza didn't realize she had been holding her breath until the horsegirl's thrust pushed it out of her in a rushing gasp. She was in so deep, even deeper than her biggest toy! Luiza wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at receiving this gift. Thankfully for her decision-making capabilities, Mariana started to move then, forcing her to moan and wiping out any other thoughts she might have had. Her head lolled back and her tongue hung from her lips as she gave in to the animalistic lust.

Mariana grunted as she started to thrust and, since the girl seemed to be able to take it, gave her every inch with her steady, firm thrusts. Her hips smacked into the back of Luiza's thighs, her heavy sack smacking up against the angel's ass. The girl's stomach distended heavily with every thrust, forming an imprint of the equine cock. To her surprise, Luiza not only seemed to be able to take her, but reveled in everything about the horsegirl's cock, crying out in an enraptured way. Mariana felt herself pulsing and growled, forcing herself not to give in so soon_. Truly this girl is a gift,_ she thought as she bent over the angel, pushing her legs back and slamming home at a new angle.

Amalia couldn't take her eyes off the pair as she rubbed her pussy, her red booty shorts around her ankles_, _watching the feral coupling of her friend with the equine-endowed woman. The way Luiza looked at Mariana was positively sinful, and Amalia found it hard not to really get into the part of the lust-causing demoness. The sounds of flesh on flesh drowned out the bass beat from the club, the wet slurping sound of cock filling pussy sending a powerful shiver down Amalia's spine.

Mariana's thrusts filled Luiza again and again, and the sensation of being so very full was better than any orgasm she had ever felt. Her pussy constricted around the horsegirl like a vice as Luiza came again and again, but Mariana's thrusts didn't slow a bit. The muscles along her arms and stomach rippled with effort as she kept plowing Luiza, even picking up the pace. Both of their bodies gleamed with sweat from the effort, and with each thrust she felt the throb of Mariana's cock grow stronger, the veins scraping along her inner walls. Soon the sound of Mariana's grunts, the slap of her hips on Luiza's ass, and the wet _shlick_ sound her pussy made as it gushed out femcum around Mariana's cock filled the stall, building to a crescendo of lewd music as the pressure in the horsegirl mounted.

Finally it gave way, and Mariana rammed herself to the hilt in Luiza before cumming, a loud, feral growl issuing from her throat. Her balls churned, lifting and filling up the angel's stomach, distending it further and making her look very pregnant before her womb and pussy overflowed onto the stall floor. Luiza's face was beatific, frozen in a mask of obscene, unholy pleasure.

Mariana panted heavily, her back muscles rippling as she stood up, slipping out from Luiza with a wet slurp, followed by the plopping sound of her cum and the angel's juices running out of her gaped hole and off of Mariana's dick. As she was catching her breath, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to look, she saw the demoness grinning at her, who then turned and pressed herself to the stall door, spreading her ass with one hand. The wrinkled hole beneath the writhing spaded tail puckered and gaped open. "I've been training, too," she purred, her lip curling into a mischievous grin.

\---

Luiza struggled to open her eyes as she felt a weight on top of her. She blinked and raised an eyebrow before the blurring figure of her friend resolved into focus. Amalia's face was a mess, covered in cum and streaks of her makeup, and her costume didn't seem to be better off. Looking down at herself, Luiza realized she was in a similar situation and groaned as memories flooded back to her.

After Mariana had enjoyed Amalia, Luiza was ready for another round, which the horsegirl had eagerly given her. Then Amalia had wanted another turn. Then they both finished Mariana off with a combined blowjob before succumbing to exhaustion. Luiza's pussy ached from the poundings she had taken, but it was the best kind of ache she could ever hope for. She just hoped she could walk, too.

Amalia stirred then, blinking and shaking her head, flinging a few strands of still-wet cum from her face. Her ass felt like it had been railed by a freight train, and she was sure she and Luiza would need bigger toys. "Wow," was all she could manage to say, a grin on her face as she pulled a scrap of paper from her pocket to show to Luiza.

It was a little wet, but a number could be made out with a little heart drawn right next to the number, and the message "Call me any time, my little Angel and Devil."


End file.
